Hidden Profile
by samivyl
Summary: Summary Inside. WARNING!: BoyxBoy love - Kuroko, Kise, Kagami, and Aomine
1. Summary

**This is a new story which I will start shortly. For now here's the summary.**

**Summary: **

"Just for a moment can we escape?"

"Just for a moment this is our song."

When I hit Kuroko by accident during our practice game I felt…I felt things I have never felt before. I felt a pain deep in my heart. I felt guilty.

I don't want to see Kuroko bleeding. It makes my heart beat faster from being scared. In fact, I am scared.

What is this feeling!?

Deep inside I _always _want to be with Kurokochii. I cannot help myself whenever I see him. I don't know what this feeling is, but it's my hidden secret. Hidden from even me. My hidden profile.

_What is Kise feeling? How about Kuroko? Why does Kise call him "Kurokochii"? _

I guess you have to wait and see! :)

_What about Kagami? He's started feeling things he cannot comprehend also!_

**Yaoi**


	2. Prologue

Hidden Profile

* * *

Prologue

This erratic feeling has started ever since I met up with Kuroko again. Something weird is happening. I visited Seiko High because I couldn't help myself. I wanted to go…I don't know why. I tried to convince Kuroko into coming into my team because I really miss having him around, but he refused quite quickly. I feel alone and heartbroken inside. Why is that?

**A few days later**

It's now the practice game between Seirin High and Saijo High. Half way through the game I was actually quite surprised that these players on Kuroko's team are quite skilled. But that's because they have Kuroko.

At Teiko, I was close to Kuroko whenever he wasn't the shadow of Aomine. His _one _weakness is that his effectiveness for misdirection is decreased after 40 minutes. I smirked. It's almost his limit. He's losing breath and his teammate Kagami will be alone to do the work. For some reason they started working together instead of separately and it _is _quite effective. Until now…

5 minutes of the 1st quarter left and Kuroko is definitely tired. That's the bad thing about his weak body, but he's cute the way he is. Wait…why am I thinking about that? I worry about him. Around this time he can get injured pretty quickly.

He is currently guarding me from behind while Kagami takes the front; trying to steal the ball from me. I pass the ball to my teammate on the other side of the court and turn swiftly. My hand hit against something. I'm _too _afraid to look. And when I did…I felt…I felt things I have never felt before. I…I felt a sharp pain deep in my heart… I-I feel…guilty.

I keep staring at him, waiting for him to look up to indicate that he's okay. When he does, I can see his left eye closed and blood streaming down his face. I don't want to see Kurokochii bleeding. I can't handle it. It makes my heart beat faster from being…scared. In fact, I am scared, but I feel something else.

What's this feeling!?

Kagami crouches by Kuroko and whispers soothing words to him. I feel angry. I feel sad. Feelings rush through me that I cannot seem to put my hand on it. In Middle School, I couldn't stand Aomine being Kurokochii's light and _now _I cannot stand it being Kagami.

Inside I _always _want to be with Kurokochii. I cannot help myself whenever I see him…like when I saw him after so long when I visited their school. I still wonder why he went to Seiko…

_He must have a reason. He __**always **__does. _I want to know that reason.

I don't know what this feeling is, but it's a secret I'll keep hidden. It's a secret hidden from even me. Something I cannot comprehend. My hidden profile.

"Be honest with yourself." I state my motto in my head. "What do I feel towards Kurokochii? Do I have feelings for him like a _friend _or a _brother?_ _Or…_"


	3. Chapter 1

_Hidden Profile_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Or...could I be in love with Kurokochii?

Let me think about it. I can't stand when he is with other guys. I can't stand to see him hurt. I couldn't stand when he was by Aomine's side and now I cannot stand when I see him by Kagami's side. Is this love?

I know I'm straight, but I guess he's the only exception. I guess I should ask a person who's fell in love with Kuroko already. Akashi or Aomine. I wonder if Kagami would count.

When I looked at the bench where Kuroko lay, Kagami was by his side clearly worried. I wonder if he has these weird feelings for the blue haired little boy like I do.

SNAP OUT OF IT. I gotta win! I have NEVER lost to anyone before...well besides the Generation of Miracles Ace, Aomine who is like the GOD OF BASKETBALL; unstoppable.

The game flew by since Kuroko was on the bench, not being able to use his supernatural passing abilities which are REALLY effective. I played more aggressive until their coach said,"if only Kuroko were on the court."

From afar I could hear him say "very well." Shoot! He's coming back. He's my weakness. Even if I cannot copy any of those in the Generation of Miracles, he is my TOP weakness. Whenever I see him working hard I just want to cuddle with him as if he were a cute puppy. Well...he represents one, yes.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Whenever I see him working hard I just want to cuddle with him as if he were a cute puppy. Well...he represents one, yes._

* * *

When Kuroko went back on the court all I could think about was that I was the one who injured him, but he's still working so hard. I was jealous of Kuroko's light, Aomine, and now I am jealous of Kagami. Kuroko even said himself, "I will stay by my light. That's the basketball that I play." I wish I was his light, but that impossible, sadly. I tried my best to copy Kuroko and Kagami's duel technique. I scored. I shot. I did my best to win since I have _never _lost to **_anyone _**except for maybe Aomine.

I've lost to Aomine in every way possible. Basketball. Kuroko. Light. You name it.

The game ended and I cannot believe we lost by one shot. I need to clear my mind. I jogged towards the locker room and cleaned up. When I walked out, I could see Kuroko on the other side of the locker room. He had his jersey slightly up, showing his white smooth skin and his arms pinned up. A taller figure loomed over him. He had black hair…and…

Wait. Isn't that Kasamatsu? What is he doing to Kuroko. Has he betrayed me!? Kagami walked in, wiping his hair with a fresh towel to see the same thing. "What are you doing!?" I could hear Kagami growl. I wish I was the one who did that. No wonder Kuroko chose him.

Kasamatsu turned towards Kagami, tightening his grip on Kuroko's wrist causing him to whimper in pain. Tears streaked down his pale, small face. "Well of course. I'm going to take him." There are many ways you could actually decipher that line, but my first thought was quite…perverted. Damn it. I'm different. Kasamatsu had an evil glint in his eyes, "He's the key to the team. We need him. There is someone in our team that desperately needs him." He smirked and glanced towards me. Apparently he saw my hiding spot. Kagami followed his gaze and angrily strolled over.

"What's happening?" I said, trying to pretend I just got there.

"You!" Kagami shouted angrily. "What do you need Kuroko for!? HE'S MINE!" I winced at his words. Did he just say that Kuroko was his?

"I-I-I did-didn't do anything." I stuttered, trying to stop my tears from spilling out.

Kasamatsu smirked, "Of course you have. All you do is think about him. You can't even concentrate in the game. Just think about it. You've done _everything_." Kasamatsu-senpai's words hurt me a lot even though they were the truth.

Kagami grabbed my shirt and pushed me onto the lockers. His eyes were practically red because of how angry he was. It's like he was possessed by the devil. "I will not forgive you! Stop pursuing Kuroko! He doesn't need you! He's mine!" Those two words…again. I was scared.

I don't want to let go of Kuroko. We were best friends and I hope we still are. "I'm not handing him over to you." I murmured just loud enough so Kuroko could also hear. He stopped crying and chuckled. The normally expressionless boy just chuckled!?

"Kise…You'll always be my best friend." He smiled his adorable smile. Inside I slightly hurt, but outside I couldn't help but smile.

Little did he know…that Kuroko was hurt saying that he'd always be his best friend. Kise was always someone more than a best friend to Kuroko.

The only problem was…


	5. Chapter 3

_The only problem was…_

**Chapter 3**

The only problem was…that Kuroko thought that Kise just wanted to friends. No wait. There were two problems. One. That. And Two. It seemed like a lot of boys would someday be attracted to him. Like Akashi. Like Aomine. Like Kagami. And now Kasamatsu. He told me earlier before he sensed anybody around. Kasamatsu's gripped tightened on my wrist, causing more tears of pain to stream down my face. From the corner of my blurry eyes I could see Kagami dragging Kise by his shirt out of the locker room to some unknown place. Why is Kagami being so possessive? He's doing that to Kise, but has he ever thought about what Kasamatsu might do?

* * *

**Kise's POV**

Kagami dragged me out of the locker room by my shirt. I was busy clawing at his hands on my expensive shirt to notice anything happening inside the locker room itself. I continued to claw at his hands until he finally said something angrily, "Don't you dare go near Kuroko again!" He says that to me even though I am the _last _person who would hurt Kurokochii. _Does he know something I don't know? _Even though Kasamatsu may seem innocent…he is the exact opposite. _Uh Oh. What is he going to do to with Kurokochii. _I tugged at Kagami's hands which were still clutching my shirt; he wouldn't let go. I did the only thing I could think of. I bit his hand. "HEY!" he growled when he finally released me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

I started running down the hallway towards the locker room. "Kuroko might be in trouble!" I threw the locker room door open with so much force that the hinges could've broken only to find the room completely empty. Kagami caught up next to me also to hear the silence. "Where did Kasamatsu take him?" I whispered, still loud enough for Kagami to hear.

His eyes were wide with horror. "We gotta find him! NOW!" and we sprinted around the school, searching every room. After checking all the rooms, we met up at the school's front dare. Kagami was alone…which meant…they weren't in this school. They were somewhere out in the streets. _They could be __**anywhere. **_

"We should call Aomine. He knows him the best because of their former school days." I breathlessly said.

* * *

**Aomine's POV**

I was busy shooting hoops during my free time when my phone started ringing like mad. _Ring Ring Ring. _

I checked the caller ID and it showed: Kise Ryouta. _There is no reason he would call me…unless…_I pressed answer and shouted into the phone, "What happened!?"

The only reply was a slight whimper which I could tell it was from Kise. Another voice came onto the phone and cried, "Kuroko's missing…"

"What!? Where did you last see him?" I shouted.

"Kaijo High's locker room." the mysterious voice calmly said. With those words I ended the call and ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 4

**_Warning:_**THIS CHAPTER IS **_RATED M_**

**_Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy)_**

_"Kaijo High's locker room." the mysterious voice calmly said. With those words I ended the call and ran out the door._

**Chapter 4**

I ran. And ran. And ran. I ran until I finally reached Kaijo High. Through the glass doors I could see Kise and the mysterious figure talking. Kise wore a worried expression on his face while the red-head continued to be calm. Even though, I know that there was a war raging in his mind. Thoughts raced through my mind. _What if Kuroko gets raped? He's always been known for one of the cute boys. What if he gets injured? What if…? _The list went on.

Finally, after a bit of thought, I walked through the glass doors, putting on a hand on Kise's shoulder, reassuring him. "Calm down Kise. I know where Kuroko likes to go and you know about the guy who took him right? ..since he's your teammate." Kise's heartbeat calmed down a bit.

"Let's go find him." Kise paused. "Oh I forgot to introduce Aomine to his teammate and current light. This is Kagami." Pointing towards the tall red-head. He was around my height. He sure is tall, but I am taller. I smirked.

My face fell once a thought popped into mind. Kuroko is cute and he makes you want to just kidnap him and lock him away…

"Hey, Kise, do you know where your teammate might've gone?" Kagami questioned.

**Meanwhile…**

**Kuroko's POV**

I was thrown onto something sturdy, but soft. I couldn't speak or move my arms. My arms were tied behind my back and a piece of cloth was tied around my mouth, muffling my yells. I felt a chill run through my body when I finally realized that my clothes have been stripped off. A figure loomed over me. I could see a slight shadow of the person with his evil smile plastered on his face. This is the evil side of Kasamatsu. _The side I never thought I would see…_(Author's Note: Haha…me too)

A pair of lips started kissing down my neck. Though my neck's sensitive it felt disgusting. Tears rimmed over my eyes as I struggled from the strong hold. The grip on my wrists grew stronger…strong enough for bruises to form there. The lips continued down towards my right nipple. They sucked on them and then bit down. "AGH!" I shouted because of the pain. His hands slowly roamed down towards where my dick was. He started stroking it. It was ticklish, but I didn't feel good at all. I continued to struggle until I felt a finger at my back entrance. My eyes grew wide.

A finger went in, sliding in and out. Tears streamed down my face from the pain. A second finger added and started scissoring. A third finger was finally added which enhanced the pain by times ten. I screamed from the pain, but the clothed that was wrapped my mouth stopped it from getting out. I heard a zipping sound and Kasamatsu grabbed my right hand. "See how hard I've gotten," he said, forcing my hand to touch his dick. _It was big. Too big. __**This is going to hurt. **_More tears began to run down my face. I couldn't move. My arms were tied together with a strong rope, cutting through my skin. My legs were also pinned down, spread wide together. He shoved into me, filling me up. It was stretching me and the pain was unbearable. I squirmed, still unable to move. He continued to thrust in and out of me until he finally came. I fainted from all the pain. I was too scared and exhausted to notice that I was bleeding a whole lot.


	7. Chapter 45

**Chapter 4.5**

After the turn of events…

Kuroko is still in that same spot…bleeding…half dead. Behind his closed eyes, all he could dream about was Kise. _Please don't leave me Kise. Please don't go. Help me! _He couldn't move. His hips ached and he felt really faint. He could hear voices, but he just thought it was a hallucination.

_Touo High_

Everybody on the basketball team didn't know what to do. Sure the coach was there, but the captain was gone. They always thought that there was something wrong with him, but they never thought that he would skip practice. Sakurai stood in a corner crying. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry." He kept on saying, bowing.

"Why are you sorry?" coach questioned.

"I tried to stop him, but he just left." Sakurai's eyes water and he continued to say _sorry_.

Coach tried to call the captain, Imayoshi, but it was sent to voicemail. "Satsuki, can you call Aomine and ask if he's seen him?"

Satsuki nodded her head and dialed his number. She knew that he went somewhere in a hurry and she thought it was very suspicious. _Beep. Beep. Be-_ "Hello? Satsuki?" the tan-skinned man answered.

"Have you seen Imayoshi?"

"No….why?" he answered.

"He's not at practice." And that's what made Aomine's beat erratically with worry.

"Got to go now. Bye." He hung up the phone before Satsuki could say anything else.

Coach said, "Has he seen him?"

"No…" she looked up, eyes filled with worry.

_Back to Aomine, Kise, and Kagami_

"I think I might know where Tetsuya is…" Aomine announced suddenly, which raised the hopes of the blonde. "Let's go." And the other two followed.

Kuroko's _dream _continued. He could hear voices, but could only recognize one.

_On the other side of the room you could hear a stifled gasp. "What happened to Kuroko? You told me to bring him here…You even promised that you wouldn't do anything to him!"_

_A mysterious voice appeared, "Kasamatsu… I just said I wouldn't do anything to him…I never promised." The mysterious person smirked. _


End file.
